customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finders Key-pers (Tiger Troops episode, Thevideotour1's version)
Finders Key-pers is the 8th episode in the sitxh season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 15, 1995. Summary Chris, Mary, and Rachel find a mysterious key and argue over who gets to keep whatever it goes to—even though they don't know what that is, unless they have to fight one of the bad guys who block their path. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Mater (Christoper McDonald) *Officer Bill (Jerry Nelson) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Bryan (Toby Scott Ganger) *Jesse (Jan Schweiterman) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Sally (Heather Hogan) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(Chris goes to the basketball court with the key and his nunchaku) *Yang: Hi, Chris. *Chris: Oh, hi, Yang, how're ya doin'? *Yang: Fine. *Chris: Yang, look what I found at the field. It's a key. *Yang: You found a key at the field?? *Chris: Yes, it was laying on the grass near the fence. *Yang: Oh, I see. *(Mary and Rachel comes to the basketball court) *Mary: Hey, Chris. What d'you got here? *Chris: It's a key. *Rachel: A key? *Chris: Yes, I found it on the grass. *Mary: Really?! That's great, Chris! *(the rest of the Tiger Troops and the kids come into the basketball court) *Bryan: What is it? *Jesse: What've you got here, Chris? *Chris: It's a key. *Bryan: Damn, this is nothin' lke hell! *Sophie: And it looks very shiny! *Chris: Of course it is. *Lily: Can we see? *Chris: Sure. *(the rest of the Tiger Troops and the kids look at the key) *Jimmy: Wow! That key looks great! *Victor: It sure does. *Chris: Hmm? Let's see. (he compares the key and his nunchaku) Wow! The key is smaller than my nunchaku. *Sally: Do you think so? *Chris: Yes, Sally. *Mary: Sorry to keep you, guys. Shall we get going? *Yang: Yes, Mary. You can go now. *Chris: Okay, guys! We'll see you later. *(Chris, Mary, and Rachel leave) *Ellen: Bye! Good luck! Now can we do something else, Kenny? *Kenny: Yes, Ellen. *Ellen: All right, then. Quote 2: *(Chris, Mary, and Rachel back through town) *Chris: That means it has to be a car! *Mary: I guess it would be alright to have a car. We get to go wherever we wanted. *Rachel: Remember, it's 50-50-50. *Chris: Does this mean each of us can have a car 2 days a week? *Mary: Yes, Chris. *Chris: Does this mean I can get a car? *Rachel: No, Chris. You already have a car. You know how to drive, don't you? *Chris: For fuck's sake, this is against the law! *Rachel: Chris, you're acting like a spoiled, rotten brat! *Chris: Damn you, girls! There's gotta be a fashion out! *Mary: Chris?! *Chris: Okay, okay! If I was 16 years old, my dad taught me how to drive. *Mary: Really?! *Rachel: That's okay, Chris, but you'll have to drive us wherever we wanna go. *(the scene segues into a large limousine) *(cuts to Mary and Rachel in the limousine, wearing their evening gowns) *Rachel: Hey, Chris, you can take us to a fancy restaurant. *Chris: (in his tuxedo) Alright, but don't you sluts get wine this time, because you are allergic to them and you will sneeze a lot!! (guffawing) *(Mary and Rachel look disappointed) *(the scene segues back into Chris, Mary, and Rachel at the Tiger Troops Lab) *Mary: What!? *Rachel: You can't get wine for us!? That's not good! *Chris: Alright, hold on. I have a better idea. *(the scene segues into the gas station) *Chris: (in a punk outfit, pulls in his car) Hey, bitch, fill 'er up! *Mary: (in her gas jockey outfit) Yes, sir! (she meekly gets to work) *Chris: Hey, Cinderella, check the goddamn oil! *(Rachel in her gas station employee outfit looks unhappy and checks the oil) *Chris: And then both of you sluts can spit shine these fucking hubcaps! (guffawing) *(Mary and Rachel look angry) *(the scenes segues back into Chris, Mary, and Rachel at the Tiger Troops Lab) *Chris: It's not my fault that you girls are younger than me!! Why the fuck should I drive you around?!! *Mary: If that's the fashion you wanna be, then I want my goddamn perfume back that I loaned you!! *Chris: Fine, take it! I already seen it! *Rachel: And I want my fucking alchemy set back that you borrowed from me!! *Chris: Fine, and I want all my goddamn stuff back, too!!! (he wears his backpack and leaves the lab) *Mary and Rachel: Fine!!! *Scamper: Poppa, these bad men, we have to stop them. They're catching penguins for the zoo! *Gilbert: They are? (turns to the parent penguins) They're trying to sell our children to the zoo! C'mon! Let's stop them! Transcript